buffy20fandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1
Buffy, also known as Buffy: The Vampire Slayer, is the TV series adaptation of the original series of the same name. The First Season premiered on September 15, 2009, and aired on Tuesdays at 9:00 – 10:00 p.m., ET/PT on FOX. It is also being distributed internationally on Netflix. In the U.S., original episodes of season one aired between September 15 2009 and May 18 2010. Plot Based on the original tv series'' Buffy The Vampire Slaye'', follows 15 year-old Buffy Summers, who finds out on her birthday that she is not who she thinks she is, but rather comes from a long line of Slayers. When her sister Dawn is kidnapped, Buffy is thrown into the world of demon hunting with mysterious watcher Merlin. Now living among demons, warlocks, vampires and werewolves, Buffy begins a journey of self-discovery as she learns more about her past and what her future may hold. Credits Cast Main characters: *Buffy Summers (22 episodes and Origin Film) *Rupert Giles (22 episodes) *Xander Harris (22 episodes) *Willow Rosenberg (22 episodes) *Cordelia Chase (20 episodes) *Jesse Harris (20 episodes) *Angel (17 episodes) Recurring characters: *Joyce Summers (13 episodes and Origin Film) *Kelly Zhu (11 episodes) *Lord Zar (11 episodes) *Sherif Riley Harris (11 episodes) *Dawn Summers (10 episodes and Origin Film) *Darla (9 episodes) *Vesna Zhu (8 episodes) *Yellow Eyed Man (5 episodes) *Harmony Kendall (5 episodes) *Amy Madison (5 episodes) *John Summers (5 episodes) *Jenny Calendar (5 episodes) *Luke (4 episodes) *Mrs Rosenberg (3 episodes) *Jonathan Levinson (3 episodes) *Larry Blaisdell (3 episodes) *Principal Snyder (3 episodes) *Devon MacLeish (2 episodes) *Daniel "Oz" Osbourne (2 episodes) *Colton (2 episodes) *Harry Summers (2 episodes) *Samuel Colt (2 episodes) *Queen Sophie-Anne Leclerq (2 episodes) *Lothos (2 episodes and Lothos) Episodes Production Development At MIPCOM on October 12, 2008, the development of the project was first revealed by Constantin Film, instead of the initially planned Buffy: Vivia La Buffy sequel to the first film that was initially set to begin production in September 2008, before it was delayed and ultimately scrapped. The plan and vision was to relaunch The Mortal Instruments as a high-end drama series with one-hour episodes and as a complete reboot of the film.[77][78][79] Producer Don Carmody expressed his desire to make the show a limited TV series, hoping to release a season (one per book) every year and shooting it in Toronto,[80] and Constantin Film revealing its aims to spend 2.5-5 million per episode.[81][82] Unique Features' Bob Shaye and Michael Lynne were onboard as executive producers, as they were on the film.[78] Ed Decter was also hired as showrunner, executive producer, and head writer of the first season.[77][81][78][83][84] Cassandra Clare first shared the series' working title "Shadowhunters" on Twitter in February 2015.[85] Along with a confirmation and extension of the title, it was revealed by an OLV source that production was set to begin in May that year in Vancouver.[86][73] A Craigslist LA listing also put up the information of the series pilot, confirming the previous information and revealing casting notices, as well as part of the show's description.[73] Casting sides were also made available online, and some audition videos, along with speculations that came with the script portions, eventually made its way online.[87][88] Author Cassandra Clare eventually met with the network that picked the series up.[89] Days later, on March 30, 2015, it was officially announced that the series was given a 13-episode straight-to-series order on ABC Family.[83][84] The series is part of a broader strategic shift at Constantin that will see the German-based company move into English-language television series, one of several television adaptations of several of its English-language movie properties, including Perfume: The Story of a Murderer and Resident Evil.[77] The project also marks ABC Family's first scripted "saga-to-series,"[84] and comes as the Disney-owned cable network is plotting a rebranding to target older viewers and families alike.[83] It was soon revealed that production would take place in May 2015 in Toronto.[90][83][91] McG's involvement as executive producer was then announced.[92] ABC Family later announced that Shadowhunters is part of its early 2016 programming, premiering alongside another book adaptation project, Recovery Road.[93] Production began in May (principal photography on the 25th)[94] and is expected to run until October 2015.[95][74][96][97][51] Cassandra Clare has also stated that the show will be quite different from the books and is more like an "interpretation",[98] and that it will not be a book per season.[99][100][101][102] The first season will incorporate elements from later books,[103] which is also supported by the early appearances of characters that appear much later in the book series. Casting Casting was already a priority during early stages of development, as well as a concern among fans. The first real update was released through the Craigslist LA listing posted on March 4, 2015. Alyson Silverberg, Jonathan Clay Harris, and Anthony J. Kraus serve as casting directors, and Susan Esrock and Justin Kiang as casting associates. The pilot ad included character descriptions of Clary, Jace, and Simon, all revealed to have been aged up a few years from their book counterparts.[73] The presence of casting sides online on sites such as Showfax and SidesExpress was also revealed. There is some indication that Isabelle, Alec, Jocelyn, Valentine, and Luke, as well as Dorothea, were among the other characters being auditioned for at the time.[87][104][5] Some audition videos also made their way online.[87] Via Twitter, McG publicized updates regarding the casting process, along with some production notes, in April.[104] On April 20, 2015, it was announced that Dominic Sherwood was cast as Jace.[105] Casting of the main characters continued in May, with Alberto Rosende, Emeraude Toubia, Katherine McNamara, Matthew Daddario, Isaiah Mustafa, Alan Van Sprang, Harry Shum Jr., and Maxim Roy landing the parts of Simon, Isabelle, Clary, Alec, Luke, Valentine, Magnus, and Jocelyn, respectively.[106][107][108][109][110][111] Other recurring roles beyond the pilot were cast and announced after. Timeline of events The first season is set in the fall of 2009 during the first semester of junior high school. The Origin *April 6 - May 2009 Season One *1 welcome to sunnydale (September 7 - 8) *2 welcome to sunnydale 2 (September 8 - 10) *3 the nest (September 13 - 15) *4 The Witch (September 21 - 24, 28) *5 My teacher, the kitsue (October 5 - 9) *6 Coyote Moon (October 15 - 17) *7 rise of the dead (October 22 - 24) *8 Halloween (October 30 - November 1) *9 Bloody Mary (November 2 - 3) *10 night of the living rerun (November 4 - 5) *11 blood of the moon (November 6) *12 girls just wanna have fun (November 7) *13 bloodlines (November 7 - 8) *14 The Wendigo (November 11 - 13) *15 angel (November 17 - 19) *16 (November 20 - 21) *17 the soul collector (November 24 - 26) *18 invisible girl (November 30 - December 3) *19 (December 7 - 9) *20 demons (December 10 - 14) *21 the prophecy girl (December 17 - 19) *22 Destiny's calling may 18, 2010 (December 19)